Fremennik Province
The Fremennik Province is found north of Kandarin, and is ruled by the Fremenniks and Barbarians. There are also islands north and east of the province, which can count in the province itself. Description Inhabitants The Fremennik Province is noted for being almost entirely ruled solely by one group of people, the barbarians (or Fremenniks, as they call themselves). Over the years, groups of Fremenniks have left the many body in Rellekka and created many settlements. However, the separate tribes still interact with each other largely through trade. The exception to this is the "Outerlanders," as they are called by the Fremenniks. The outerlanders consist of the rest of the humans on RuneScape. Since all humans were once Fremenniks, the Fremennik Province is actually the birthplace of mankind. The only other significant race that has managed to survive within the Fremennik Province are the dwarves, who have lived in the province for nearly as long as the Fremenniks. During the God Wars, the dwarves hid themselves in the Fremennik Province, after nearly being wiped out. They created a large city named Keldagrim beneath the surface of the Fremennik Province, and have thrived there ever since. There are several other races that have made their homes in the Fremennik Province, but they are few, and their settlements are very small. The trolls, for instance, live partially in the area, and wage war against the Fremenniks at every opportunity. There are also rumours that a group of intelligent penguins have established an outpost on the iceberg north of Rellekka, but these reports are unconfirmed. Climate The Fremennik Provinces's climate is known for being very harsh. In Rellekka and the surrounding area, the wind carries in bitterly cold air from the Lunar Sea. The wind can become so strong, in fact, that the trees in the area are known to be permanently bent in one direction. Further north, the climate becomes even colder. Snow is known to fall almost year-round, and on some islands, such as Miscellania and Etceteria, the wind becomes so strong that the residents are forced the take shelter in the towns' castles and underground. Even farther north are the icelands of Acheron. Little is known of these lands, although they are said to be so inhospitable that few can survive long there. Although players cannot yet visit them, it is believed they will have an effect similar to the Kharidian Desert. Economics The Fremenniks have mastered many skills, although most refuse to use magic. Their main industries include things such as fishing, hunting, and farming. Like the Fremenniks themselves, the area's industry coming depends largely on location. The area's economy is largely fuelled by the dwarves of Keldagrim, who's technology far surpasses that of the Fremenniks. Keldagrim is known to produce many metal items, which are then traded with the Fremenniks. Amongst players, the Fremennik Province is fairly popular, although it is not as crowded as areas such as Misthalin and Asgarnia. The diversity of the area's resources has made it a popular area to get raw resources. Locations * Rellekka * Mountain Camp * Lighthouse * Barbarian Outpost * Jatizso and Neitiznot * Waterbirth Island * Iceberg * Lunar Isle * Miscellania and Etceteria * Keldagrim * Pirate's Cove Dungeons * Fremennik Slayer Dungeon * Waterbirth Dungeon * Brine Rat Cavern * Jatizso Mines * Miscellania and Etceteria Dungeon * Keldagrim Category:Regions Category:Fremennik *